Operation: Get 'Em
by Richi-Sama
Summary: RonHermione: How our favorite Gryffindor friends get together! . And after two years of brooding... I've finally updated! WOOT!
1. Once Again

**Ok everybody.. Yeah.. it's kinda wierd.. One second I writing a Ron/Pansy fic, and now I'm writing a Ron/Hermione fic. I really need to get myself organized here. Next thing ya know I'll be writing a Ron/Harry or a Ron/Draco. o.O No.. that would be really bad. I think I'll stick to Ron being straight.. yeah.. much better. Well.. Read and if you like it review! And if you don't like it, don't review! It all works out very nicely for me! ^.^**  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
Hermione was buried in a large pile of books, it was that time again. No, not THAT time, it was near the time of mid-term exams. Every student at Hogwarts could be found sneaking in a bit of studying, but only Hermione Granger spent every waking minute bent over some ancient book.  
  
  
  
Brushing Frizzy brown hair away from her face and turning the crumpled page of an ancient book, Hermione read on. She hadn't removed her steady gaze from the book for long minutes.  
  
  
  
Hermione's friends, Ron and Harry sat at the other end of the Gryffindor common room, playing a game of wizard's chess. The two had been playin for atleast a quarter of an hour, which was the longest time Harry had ever lasted against Ron without Hermione's help. His game was definately improving.  
  
  
  
"Check," Ron mumbled as his pawn completed its move.  
  
  
  
Harry fish gaped at the board. How Ron was able to get Harry's king in check was beyond him. Harry closed his mouth, and thought. He grinned as he saw a move he thought he could make, "King to E-3," but the piece didn't move.  
  
  
  
"Afraid you can't go there, mate," Ron pointed to his own knight with a victorious grin.  
  
  
  
Harry thought long and hard. Ron leaned back and yawned. He had a feeling this might take a little bit of time on Harry's part. Oh yeah, he had him. The silence was too overwhelming for Ron, however, and the red head felt the need to start up a conversation. "You ok there, Harry?"  
  
  
  
Emerald eyes slowly left the borad to shoot a glare at Ron. The red head grinned innocently, as the emerald eyes slowly retreated back to the board. Ron allowed to his gaze to drift over to Hermione, who was at the bottom of Mt. Book. "Oy! Hermione, you alright over there?"  
  
  
  
For the first time, Hermione looked up from her book, "Thank you for checking to see if I were dead or not, but I must finish studying." She sent a small glare to Ron before returning her gaze to the ancient book infront of her. Ron knew better than to have disturbed her studies, but he was bored, and studying wasn't fun. Then he had an idea.  
  
  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, after I beat Harry, wanna play me at wizard's chess?" Ron grinned an apology to Harry, who didn't hear him, and was still focusing all his intellect on the chess board.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm studying," was Hermione's stout reply.  
  
  
  
Moments later...  
  
  
  
"Wanna play now?"  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
  
Ron allowed five minutes to pass before...  
  
  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
  
  
"Ronald Weasley, if you ask me to play that stupid chess game with you one more time--"  
  
  
  
Harry was now watching the comical scene that involved his two best friends. They were quite the pair. The chess game slowly drained from Harry's mind, as the scene was more interesting.  
  
  
  
"Wanna play exploding snapps?" Ron asked weakly, while grinning innocently, and trying his hardest not to laugh. He didn't have to laugh, a copy of Hogwarts, A History, made contact with his head. This action sent Harry into hysterics.  
  
  
  
"Honestly, I'll never get any work done in here," Hermione began to gather supplies, and a few books, "I'll be in the library. Don't bother me!" Within minutes, Hermione vanished through the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
The girl's two best friends stared after her with bemused expressions written clearly across their faces. They finally shrugged it off, and continued with their game of chess. They later busied themselves by playing exploding snap. Ron won that too.   
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
Hermone flipped the page of Hogwarts, A History. She always managed to find something she hadn't read before, but this time was different. Nothing was new to her. At some point in time she finally closed the book, and gently sat it on the arm of the armchair.   
  
  
  
It had been three days after mid-term exams, and once again Hermione got perfect scores. She sighed, If this is happiness then I would love to be miserable, she thought boredly.   
  
  
  
Usually studying helped her get her mind off of things, but lately old feelings had been resurfacing for her, and she didn't like it in the least. For the past few days she had been feeling restless, and she knew why. The very same thing had happened to her before, but she was more stubborn about it then.  
  
  
  
I've fallen for him again, the thought hit her before she could stop it. She didn't want to give in to the voice of reason, but it was true. I've fallen hard this time too. Hermione rubbed her face with her hands. Damn hormones...  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
"...so then this is what we're going to do.." Harry moved one of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans to the left of a straw. He was working out quidditch plays with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finagain, and Ron.  
  
  
  
Ron quickly stopped Harry's hand as it crossed the straw, "That doesn't make a lick of sense, Harry! You want to fake them to the right then the left and then..."  
  
  
  
"But that's stupid, Weasley!" Seamus argued. Dean rolled his eyes and grinned.  
  
  
  
The three boys looked at him, "What's so funny?" Ron was first to begin the interrogation.  
  
  
  
Dean shook his head, still smiling, "You all are idiots. Those are Wood's old plays. Slytherin knows those plays by heart. I'm telling you, Harry, Malfoy will know what you have up your sleeve if you use them."  
  
  
  
Harry grumbled his agreement, "But what else am I going to do? I can't just pull plays out of the sky."  
  
  
  
At that moment, Hermione walked into the Gryffindot common room. No books, no scrolls, just her. It was an odd picture, and each of the boys had to do a double take. Something didn't seem right.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Dean greeted her with a smile.   
  
  
  
Hermione smiled politely back, "Hi Dean."  
  
  
  
Seamus cocked his head to one side, "Did you get a hair cut?"  
  
  
  
Letting out an impatient sigh, Hermione shook her head.  
  
  
  
"New unifrom?" Seamus tried again.  
  
  
  
"No, Seamus," Hermione tried to stifle her giggle.  
  
  
  
Seamus cocked his head to the other side, "Oh I know!" He said finally. "That prefect badge!"  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Dean laughed out right at this, "She's been a prefect all year, Seamus," Dean grinned wickedly at his Irish friend.   
  
  
  
"I knew that," Seamus blushed. He gave Hermione another look over. There was something rather different about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. What was it?  
  
  
  
Dean slapped his own forehead, and rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell, Seamus! She doesn't have any books with her!"  
  
  
  
"That's it!" Seamus yelled suddenly.   
  
  
  
Harry and Ron instantly snorted with laughter, Hermione, however, managed to force a grin across her face, "How nice of you to have noticed Seamus."  
  
  
  
"After about five minutes," Harry commented.   
  
  
  
This sent Harry, Dean and Ron into a small fit of laughter.   
  
  
  
Seamus blushed once again, and quickly changed the subject, "Well the Slytherin scum won't be expecting a chaser to do a dive and a swerve."  
  
  
  
Harry frowned, "What are you talking about?"   
  
  
  
"Never mind," Seamus mumbled. Harmione smiled, once again the boys were talking about something unproductive like Quidditch. Maybe she coulkd learn a thing or two if tried to listen in on their little meeting. She walked over to the table and took a seat amongst the boys.  
  
  
  
"'Mione," Ron rolled his eyes wearily, "If you want to study for no apparent reason, there's a table right over there." he pointed to the opposite end of the common room.   
  
  
Hermione, however, only made herself more comfortable, "No thank you, I'm perfectly content right here." The boys looked at her for a moment, confusion on their faces. They shrugged and went about with their plays.  
  
  
"Well, Dean, I'm telling you, Wood's plays always worked!" Harry growled, pointing to the table's surface, where some every flavored beans were positioned.  
  
  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, the only reason they worked is because he thought of new ones every other day! You had more plays than days of the year!"  
  
  
  
"Exactly! We can pull out some of the plays Wood's never used before," Seamus said, pointing his wand at the beans, so that they moved about the table.  
  
  
  
"Well," Hermione interjected softly, "If you can garuntee that the beaters will use both bludgers to take out two of the three chasers, then have all three chaser go for the goal, you could have an a plethora of opportunities for scoring. Not even the Slytherin team has attempted anything like that before."  
  
  
  
There was a silence after Hermione finished. Ron, Seamus, and Harry gaped openly at at her. Dean did also, but had the decency not to gape with his mouth open.   
  
  
  
Hermione ignored the awkward moment and continued, "You would only have to worry about getting the-- what do you call it- quaffle? Yes, I believe that's correct, the quaffle being stolen by a chaser, or Malfoy and the beaters doing something about the change of tactics."   
  
  
  
Once more, there was a silence, but it stretched further than the first. Hermione thought, maybe she had said something wrong, and was about to apologize, but Harry stopped her from doing so.   
  
  
  
"Hermione," he spoke very slowly, almost as if he chose every word before speaking them, "Since when do you, let me see if I can word this correctly," Harry thought about his words for a moment.   
  
  
  
Seamus, however wanted answers, "Since when the hell do you start making quidditch plays?! And since when do you even KNOW about quidditch?!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Alright. Hypothetical question." Ron began that night, while finishing up his divination homework, and pulling out a roll of parchment for transfiguration.  
  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
  
"No, no, Harry! Just listen!"  
  
  
"...alright, go." Ron had been giving Harry "hypothetical questions" all day, and now that it was their free times Harry was rather hoping he could work on his transfiguration scroll. No such luck, apparently.  
  
  
"Ok....so. Say you like this girl, right?"  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh" mumbled the redhead's best mate.  
  
  
"And, you don't know if she likes you, but someome told you she does, but your not all that sure, and she's a complete PAIN and you don't know exactly why you like her in the first place but for some weird reason you do and-"  
  
  
"RON!" interuppted Harry. He had seven more inches to go on his report and he didn't have time for this. "Go. Ask. Out. Hermoine!" At this Ron's face blazed as red as his hair.  
  
  
"Her-hermoine?! Wha..what are you talking about Harry! This is hy-po-thetical!"  
  
  
"...right." 


	2. Very Important AN

ANYway...  
  
  
Here's the little snippet.   
  
  
~**~  
  
  
Am I reall that desperate? Hermione thought glumly.  
  
  
"--And so I told Justin that like I didn't send him that ugly note, and like he was like uh-uh so I'm like nu-uh, and he was like uh-huh, so I'm like, well just forget it, and he like walked away all mad and stuff." Lavender Brown walked into the girls' dorm giggling with Parvati Patail.  
  
  
Yup, I am that desperate. Hermione rubbed her temples as the girls drew nearer. "Uhm, Lavender? Parvati? Can I ask a favor of you two?" Hermione asked innocently when the two other girls had stopped talking to one another. They looked at her with utter confusion, so meekly she added, "Like?"  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
So that's the little snippet, and if you want to know my Hogwarts Sorting Rap I'll post it! Cuz it's cool!  
  
  
Bonnie: Word?  
  
  
Word...  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
*A crazy beat starts*  
  
  
Yo Yo Yo  
What da dealy yo?  
  
*More mad beats and music starts*  
  
I'm the sorting hat  
Jut so ya know  
I'm the star here at Hogwarts  
I run da show  
I put you with your family  
Where you belong  
Don't argue wit me  
I'm never wrong!  
Gryffindor Slytherin  
Hufflepuff too  
Ravenclaw's got the brains  
Too tru!  
Gryffindor house is  
Tru and sincere  
But that Slytherin house  
Wants to kick Gryff's rear  
Speakin' of that house  
I would like to say  
If you're a slimey git  
Go walk their way!  
Ravenclaw's intellect is  
A mighty tool  
So you betta watch yo back  
You idiotic fool!  
Then there's Helga's house  
Who appear so meek and mild  
Don't be fooled  
They're really buck wild!  
So think while you can  
Little first year kits  
Because next year's it  
Your houses are fixed!  
So try me on  
(What?!)  
I'll tell you what I see  
Try me on  
(What?)  
What will your house be?  
*crazy music and beat end*  
Word Dawg!  
*sorting hat grows out a pair of arms so it can cross them*  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
Yeah.. so.. I would never post that by itself.. so I made it an authors note..  
  
  
Chelsea: Loser.. -.-'  
  
  
And anyway.. thank you for you participation.. and I will get to work on chapter TWO of *Theme music which hasn't been written yet begins to play* Operation: Get 'Em.  
  
  
Mission Excepted..  
  
  
Over and Out.. 


	3. Descions Descions

Ron cleared his throat and looked down at a piece of parchment in his hands, "So, anyway, Hermione, uhm.. I would just like to say that... uhm.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I just want to say that I think you're... r-really.. smart.." The words spilled from Ron's mouth like cold molasses. He worked his face into a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just.. smart?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron nodded nervously, "A-and you're.. uhm.. well.. very.. really.. pr.. pr... punctual?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should stick to bugging Harry," Ginny began to laugh.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ron had been practicing how he would tell Hermione that he liked her on Ginny. It wasn't going to well. No matter how Ron worded and reworded it, nothing sounded quite right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, who had been watching glowered at the younger Weasley, "Ginny, did I ever tell you how funny you weren't?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny only giggled more, "Many times, Harry." She turned her attention to her brother, "Ron, if you really like Hermione, you won't have to practice any lines or anything, just be yourself. The words will come when you're ready to say them." As she had continued to say this, her gaze drifted to Harry.   
  
  
  
  
  
Her unwavering crush on the famous Harry Potter still sufficed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry apparently caught this. He still only saw Ginny as Ron's little sister, he sighed and crossed his arms. He mumbled about how this seemed to be the adventures of Harry Potter and the Love Sick Sissies... (O.o New Title? Nah!) He slowly made his way to the opposite end of the classroom, so he could avoid Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione slammed her book shut. She had a plan! Of course she did, she was Hermione Granger. All she would have to do it make Ron Weasley like her. Couldn't be that hard could it? Of course not!  
  
  
  
  
  
What would it take to make Ron look at her more than a friend? Well that's simple, she thought with a small smile. But how am I going to do that...  
  
  
  
  
  
At that moment, Hermione heard two inmistakable voices. I will only resort to this type of humiliation if I am truely, insanely, deaperately desperate! *Difiant nod.*  
  
  
  
  
  
"And like Justin said you wrote that note? Like, what did you say?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Am I reall that desperate? Hermione thought glumly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"--And so I told Justin that like I didn't send him that ugly note, and like he was like uh-uh so I'm like nu-uh, and he was like uh-huh, so I'm like, well just forget it, and he like walked away all mad and stuff." Lavender Brown walked into the girls' dorm giggling with Parvati Patail.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yup, I am that desperate.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione rubbed her temples as the girls drew nearer. "Uhm, Lavender? Parvati? Can I ask a favor of you two?" Hermione asked innocently when the two other girls had stopped talking to one another. They looked at her with utter confusion, so meekly she added, "Like?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Harry! One date!" Ginny had managed to chase Harry out of the classroom, begging the boy who lived for a date. Ron had to admit, Ginny had become a lot less shy around Harry when Harry became a lot less polite toward the younger Weasleys. (With the exception of Percy.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Now Ron would be able to devise a plan.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm.. What does Hermione like in a guy." He pondered this for long minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." Sorry nothing yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight," Parvati began, looking over Hermione with suspicious hazel eyes. "You want us to give you a make over, because like, you want some guy to notice you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded, turning three shades of scarlet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lavendar too was looking Hermione over suspiciously, "Like, why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you, to get noticed." the genious in question mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lavedar rolled her eyes. Smart people. Obviously Hermione hadn't understood the question, "Why would you all of a sudden want to get noticed by someone?"  
  
  
  
  
  
What's with the questions? Hermione thought, feeling herself blush even brighter, if even possible. "Because.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Should we help? I mean.. what will we get out of this arrangement." Parvati said cooly, flipping her long brown hair out of her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Isn't it just interesting how they all of a sudden didn't say "like," anymore? Well, Hermione found it interesting, but not at all amusing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lavendar shrugged, "Maybe she could help us with a bit of our homework or something--"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forget it! It isn't my fault you two neglect your sttudies." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. She stood up and retreated to the comforts of the common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry," Parvati said smugly, "She will so be back."  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." And Ron still hadn't a clue as to what Hermione liked in a guy. It wasn't a hard question was it? She wasn't a.. No, she wasn't. Was she?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron sighed. This was hopeless. "I'll make her fall in love with me. Yeah, that's it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talkin' to yourself again, Weasley?" A familiar drawl filled the classroom, in which Ron had been practicing in. Ron went pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short everybody but end of the year exams kind of put a damper on things. I'm really really sorry about the length, but next week is my last day of school so I will be able to spend more time on my wonderfully wonderful computer! ^.^ well.. that will be until I have three hour marching band stuff..  
  
Bonnie- Trishy.. you're rambling..  
  
Yeah.. heh.. heh.. so I am.. ANYWHO!! I will try my hardest to keep from getting writer's block and continue on *theme music plays* Operation: Get 'Em  
  
I have a lot of the plot worked out, and have been neglecting chores to complete this fic, so i hope you like what's to come! 


	4. Poor and Ugly

* * *

Uhm... -Unwritten theme music plays in the background while Richi stands there looking awkward waiting for those who had pledged themselves loyal to this fic or to her in particular to throwa tomatos then ruthlessly tar and feather her-

Dudes! I am sooooooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry that I didn't... couldn't... wouldn't... I have no excuse.. and for that I apologize.

* * *

Ron's face fell below the surface of the castle at Draco Malfoy himself entered the classroom. His trademark smirk, worthy of Witch Weekly Magazine, in place. "Finally going to confess your pathetic, though undying love for Granger?"

The red headed Gryffindor said nothing.

"'Bout time if I do say so myself. The entire school has been expecting you two to go out for eternity now." He let out a short laugh as he strolled further into the classroom, circling the Wealey as though he were a vulture. "Perfect match if you ask me. Poor and ugly go together just fine."

Ron clenched his fists, "Shove it Malfoy! And my personal life is none of your business."

"Everything is my business, Weasley." Malfoy paused, striking a casual, yet sexy pose for imaginary cameras. Oh yes, he was a model at heart. "Anyway," he fixed the Gryffindor with a scrutinizing gaze. "You decided how you going to get Granger?"

Why was any of this Malfoy's concern! Ron wanted to punch the slimey git in the face and then yell at the great prat, explaining that A.) Hermione wasn't ugly, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and B.) He shouldn't even be stepping into the situation at all, because this was Ron's ordeal! And Harry's. And Ginny's. And Hermione's... Once she found out that he like her and everything.

"Go away, Malfoy," Ron muttered silently, trying to keep his blush down to a minimum.

"No, I don't think I will," Draco said slyly, resting his hands in the pockets of his dark uniform pants. "Tell you what Weasley, I'm willing to help you out a bit, since you are obviously at a stand still."

"I don't need your help."

"Yeah, right," the Slytheirn Prince said with a hint of sarcasm. "I bet you know exactly what Granger likes in a guy."

Ron looked down at his feet, "And you would know how?"

"Think about it, Weasley. She's smart, top in all her classes, you really think she would waste her time with a dumb, unattractive brute like you?" Draco worked his fine persuasion skills on his unsuspecting prey, planting the seed of doubt into the red head's mind.

What if Malfoy was right? What if Hermione only like guys for their brains? What if she wanted a guy that could best her at every single subject and then some? Well, Ron Weasley wasn't that guy, but he could be.

* * *

Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder the moment she exited the girls' dormitory and re-entered the common room. "Harry, I have this friend, and she wants to know what some of your guy friends like in a girl."

Harry put down his copy of Quidditch Throughout the Ages, and sighed, "Who's your friend?"

"That's not the point! I-- I mean, she, she just wants to know, what a certain Gryffindor boy likes in a girl."

Harry rolled his eyes, first Ron, not Hermione. This was not exactly his best day. "What guy?"

Hermione sat down next to him as she took a deep breath, "Let's say he has red hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, a lot of freckles and a ton of relatives--" Hermione went off describing Ron down to a tee, and kind of lost herself talking about him. Harry grew bored of the topic and returned to his reading, and returned when Hermione ceased her ranting. "So, do you know what this person likes in a girl?"

"No."

"No? Harry James Potter! You are Ron Weasley's best friend, and you know for a fact that I like him and--" she gasped in horror and immidiately clapped her hands over her mouth. O how the fates tormented him so! Mentally, she cursed Harry's amazing ability to get her to coax the truth out of her.

Harry tried not to grin, and in the end was successful when Hermione threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. After the laughter and brutal pillow beatings died down, they were able to settle down and talk.

"So let me get this straight," Hermione began to summarize after Harry explained Ron's (for lack of a better word) stupidity. "Ron likes me, or at least you think he does and he's trying to figure out how he's going to tell me right this very moment?"

Harry nodded that, "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Harry! I thought that maybe the next Hogsmeade trip we could go to Three Broomsticks together. Just you and me." Ginny came bouncing from the girls' dormitory and quickly toward Hermione and Harry. "Oh! And we could invite Ron and Hermione, and it could be a double date! It would be so sweet!"

The moment the young Weasley girl touched butt to plush couch, the boy-who-lived was already leaving the common room, and seeking refuge elsewhere. Anywhere the girl couldn't follow him. However cute some Ginny/Harry fans might have thought it to be, it wasn't. It was down right halarious.

* * *

"I've told you a hundred thousand times, Susan!" Lavendar scolded a Hufflepuff girl the next day in herbology. "Pales and vibrants only go together on special occasions. If you like, want my advise, you so better like follow it."

"For sure," Parvati added rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disappointment. "We like brought you into the magnificent world of like fashion everything, and then you so don't listen to our advise."

Susan Bones sighed and tried not to get upset with the two girls, "Thanks for the concern and everything, but it is a special occasion."

Parvati and Lavendar looked at each other then to Susan. "Your mom and dad's anniversery doesn't count as special," Parvati said.

Lavendar nodded her in agreenment, "Yeah, speacial is like, Madam Kay's cosmetics going on sale."

"...or like finally fitting into that size '2' you've been trying to fit into for like forever."

"...or like finding out that blue is the new red.."

"..or--"

"Ok! I get it!" Susan shouted, causing most of the class to look over toward the three girls. The Hufflepuff girl sighed and closed her eyes, "I get it ok? It won't happen again."

The fashionable duo smiled and nodded to each other. Another victim saved from bad fashion sense and educated about the simple facts of life. They're day was complete.

* * *

Hermione caught their eye.

Well, they're day was almost complete.

Makotojs - You weren't a Ron/Hermione fan? Niether was I actually, but only because it seemed like such an OBVIOUS pairing. Not to toot my own horn, but I think this is a perfectly cute story and really fun to write. Here's a cookie... gives Makotojs a snickerdoodle

Bunni-Chan - You know the only reason I'm even acknowledging your presence is because you have my RedvsBlue dvd and because you're just plain cool... But you aren't getting a cookie.

Hplova4eva - Heh.. Thanks! A cookie for you too.. gives Hploza4eva a double chocolate chocolate chip cookie

SoAntigone - Actually, I had started a fic just for them but it was on my computer and my computer crashed and all my fics and ideas and stuff were on it so it's all gone and I may never see it again. Oh well.. But I'm glad you like. gives SoAntigone a sugar cookie And by the way.. Antigone is such an awesome character! The play is sooooo cool.

Straycat1 - It only took me.. what two years to update.. Heh.. you probably forgot about me. Thought I jumped off of the face of the earth or something.. Heh.. gives Straycat1 a peanutbutter cookie.

CurlsofGold - Very hy-po-thetical. LOL Anyway.. Glad you like, glad its funny and glad you reviewed. A cookie for you as well! gives curls of gold an oatmeal cookie

UnderAppreciated - Glad I was able to make ya smile.. two years ago.. BUT that's not the point. The point is that you were having a bad day and you were able to read something to make your day not as bad AND on top of that you smiled, which is something that everyone should do because its healthy for the soul. Glad I could help, and I will hopefully update soon. gives UnderAppreciated one of those cookie sandwhiches with icing in the middle

Alrighty the kiddies, I will, uh.. Yeah!

Later days!

Richi Sama-


End file.
